Data may be exchanged between a client and a server over a network. For instance, when the network comprises the Internet, the client may connect with the network using, for example, an Internet browser. Likewise, the server may be connected to the network through a server network access interface (“access interface”). In some situations, the client may access application programs on the server. For example, the client may execute an application program via the access interface on the server over the network through the Internet browser on the client and the server access interface on the server. During execution, the application program may be configured to cause one or more windows to be displayed on the client, while the access interface may be configured to support a separate communication channel for each window displayed on the client. Thus, the conventional strategy is to maintain separate communication channels between the client and the server for each window displayed on the client. Certain access interfaces, however, are not capable of maintaining two communication channels. Such access interfaces are therefore unable to support the application program's ability to maintain more than one window at a time, preventing the user from utilizing the features of applications that are designed to be displayed in a second window.